Snowstorm
by retro493
Summary: Kiyo and Zatch get snowed in while on a ski trip. P.s I do not own Zatch Bell


Kiyo opened the motel room door and shivered. Megumi invited him and Zatch to go skiing this weekend.

But Since Zatch was messing with Kiyo's computer he couldn't check the weather. Zatch kept saying "don't worry Kiyo the weather will be fine" and flashed a dumb grin. In reality the

weather wasn't fine at all! There was a raging blizzard outside! Kiyo threw his bags in the closet and stormed over to one of the beds. "Kiyo I'm sorry!" Zatch yelled as he was dragging

his heavy suitcase into the room. "Come on Kiyo say something!" But Kiyo only looked away. Kiyo opened his bag and grabbed a book. Zatch knew Kiyo wasn't going to talk to him so he

grabbed vulcan300 and started playing with him. They played hide in seek first. Zatch won obviously. Then Zatch tried playing cops and robbers with Vulcan but that didn't work well.

"Stop thief!" Zatch yelled as he ran around the room. Kiyo was trying to focus on his book but couldn't because of Zatch being so loud. "Will you be quiet Zatch!" Kiyo yelled with a vein

pulsing in his forehead. But Zatch didn't hear him. Zatch suddenly stopped running around. He could see his breath. "Kiyo the room is freezing!" Kiyo was just going to say something but

the phone started ringing. Kiyo picked it up and listened. Kiyo hung up the phone and stared at Zatch. "The heater is broken and there aren't any more rooms vacant". Zatch glared at

Kiyo like he was insane. "Were going to turn into popsicles!" Zatch screamed and started panicking. Kiyo grabbed Zatch'es arm and sat him on the bed. "We are not going to freeze to

death ok Zatch so calm down".

"But Kiyo I can see my breath" Zatch stammered.

"Ill make some popcorn and put on a movie" said Kiyo. Zatch stopped panicking after that. He loved popcorn. Kiyo put on some sort of action movie and watched the small TV. Zatch

munched on popcorn and shivered. Kiyo smiled at Zatch and pulled him under the covers with him. Zatch looked up his book partner and grinned. "Kiyo I'm still kind of cold" Zatch said.

"You just want to be cuddled don't you?" Kiyo laughed. Zatch looked at him and nodded with a small smile. "Come here" Kiyo said as he wrapped both his arms around his mamodo. Zatch

buried his blonde head into Kiyo's chest. Zatch had all he wanted. He was warm, with Kiyo and had all the popcorn he could eat. After the movie was over they talked and munched on

popcorn. Zatch picked up the book Kiyo was reading and looked at it. "How can you read all these huge words Kiyo?"

"That's because I know how to read" Kiyo laughed. Zatch dropped the book and tackled him. They wrestled on the floor for few minutes and laughed. Zatch sat on Kiyo's chest and

laughed at him. At least I know how to win a wrestling match." Zatch kept laughing at him but Kiyo pushed him off his chest. "I bet you can't beat me again" Kiyo said back.

"I bet I can" Zatch lunged at him. But Kiyo was prepared. He caught Zatch and threw him on the bed. Zatch some how retaliated and pinned Kiyo again. Zatch sat on Kiyo and started to laugh hysterically again. "Did I really just lose two times in a row to a 6 year old" Kiyo thought to himself. "How did you learn to be so good at this?" asked Kiyo. Zatch stopped laughing and look down at Kiyo. "Zeno taught me".

"Why does that not surprise me" Kiyo thought as he looked up at a laughing Zatch. "Ted taught me how to box you think you can beat me in that too?"

"No I'm good" Kiyo said sheepishly. That made Zatch fall off Kiyo from laughing too much. "Ok I get it!" Kiyo snapped.

Zatch finally stopped laughing and stood up. You think you can read me that book?" asked Zatch.

"Yeah why not" Kiyo said. Kiyo picked the book up off from the floor and opened it. Zatch sat on the bed next to Kiyo and stared at the pages. Kiyo put his arm around Zatch and started reading.

* * *

Kiyo woke up to the sound of the phone ringing. "Hello" Kiyo yawned. "Kiyo its Megumi get up and let's go skiing"! Kiyo turned his head and saw a sleeping Zatch cuddled up to him. Kiyo smiled and said "I'll call you back in a few hours"

"But Kiyo we have to-

Kiyo hung up the phone. He watched Zatch snuggle into his tee-shirt and smile in his sleep. He'd rather do this any day than skiing. Be with his mamodo, his friend, his brother.


End file.
